This invention relates to devices for throwing baseballs, tennis balls and the like, and more particularly to a simplified device for throwing a wide variety of types of baseball pitches.
Ball throwing devices have been utilized heretofore. For example, they have been used by tennis players to enable practice without the necessity of another player. They have also been used by baseball players for batting practice to avoid overworking the arms of pitchers.
The ball throwing device of this invention constitutes an improvement over the ball throwing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,584 which has common assignee with the present invention. Although the earlier device is well suited for many applications, its limits of adjustability restrict its utility; its fixed infeed delivery chute renders ball feed somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient; and the unbalanced weight distribution of the adjustable assembly of the device render manipulation of the adjustable assembly somewhat difficult and imprecise.